Wizard of FOP 3: Crocker Rides Again
by superdork398
Summary: Crocker's back, but he's not alone. He's teamed up with an antifairy and they've planted a bomb in the core of FOP and captured Timmy's friends. Now, the only people who can save Chester, AJ, and Sanjay are Tootie, Elmer, and Mark.
1. School

Disclaimer: Hi everybody, I don't own Fairly OddParents or Teen Titans. All I own is the magical land of FOP.

Author's note: I can't believe that my original Wizard of FOP story is now a trilogy! I hope to make this into a crazy series.

**Wizard of FOP 3: Crocker Rides again**

Chapter 1: School

The next day at school, Timmy was trying to be extra careful so that he wouldn't get knocked out again like the two times the day before. Timmy wanted to wear football gear to school, but his parents wouldn't let him. During lunch, Timmy sat with Chester and AJ, Chester wanted to hear about Timmy's dream again. But just as he was starting to tell the story, Francis snuck up behind Timmy and gave him an atomic wedgie, then spun Timmy around in the air by his underwear until the elastic broke which sent Timmy crashing into a wall and of course knocking him out.

Timmy woke up, for the third time, in the magical land of FOP where he was greeted, yet again, by Trixie who arrived by floating down in her signature pink bubble.

Trixie: Hello Timmy, as you should know from being here, the land of FOP is in trouble yet again and since Cyborg from the Teen Titans was busy kicking Beast Boy's butt at video games, he couldn't come and shoot a rocket at Denzel from out of his shoe.

Timmy: Wait, do you mean Denzel as in Denzel Crocker, the guy that my friends and I embarrassed to death the first time I came here?

Trixie: Correct.

Timmy: And what do you mean by Cyborg from the Teen Titans was busy kicking Beast Boy's butt at video games? Are me and my friends not good enough?

Trixie: No, it's just that last time you and your friends were here you went into critical condition and I didn't think that you'd be back at full strength to fight the new and improved Crocker or his boss. Plus, remember the episode of Teen Titans where Cyborg went to Steel City to help the Titans East? He had his own little theme song thing. "When there's trouble you know what to dooo. CALL CYBORG! He can shoot a rocket from his shoe. 'CAUSE HE'S CYBORG!" Then there was other random babbling that I don't remember. But still, the land of FOP needs you and your friends' help.

Timmy: What do I have to do?

Trixie: I'll tell you as soon as your friends come crashing in riding in Chester's trailer.

Just as Trixie said that, Chester's came crashing out of the sky, but then, Crocker flew in on his broom and shot a giant fireball at the trailer which caused it to blow up and send Chester, AJ, and Sanjay out in three different directions.

Timmy: Don't tell me what I've gotta do. I'm guessing that Someone brought Crocker back from the dead and now Crocker's more powerful than ever and me and my friends are the only ones, other than Cyborg from the Teen Titans, who can stop Crocker from destroying FOP. But now that Crocker blew up Chester's trailer, I have to save my friends from some horrible danger _and _stop Crocker and his boss before some giant atom bomb at the core of FOP explodes in less than three days. But the only way to get my friends back is to work with three other people like Elmer, Tootie, and Mark Chang in his human form.

Trixie: That's about the size of it.

Timmy: Bring it on.


	2. New Recruits

Disclaimer: I've said it 44 times before and I'll say it again. I don't own Fairly OddParents.

Chapter 2: New Recruits

Out of the sky came Mark Chang's space ship with Mark's human form, Tootie, and Elmer riding inside.

When they landed, Tootie came out dressed as a scarecrow, Mark came out as the tinman, and of course Elmer was the lion. Tootie immediately ran over to Timmy and started attacking him with kisses. Then Tootie noticed Trixie and pulled out a giant club covered in spikes and hit Trixie over the head with it.

Once Trixie woke up 2 hours later, she explained that Chester was at the end of the cantelope forest of death and would be eaten the next day if he wasn't saved, AJ was in the FOPian rain forest where he would rust completely if they couldn't save him in three days, and that Sanjay was trapped at the top of Mount FOPodooma which was set to errupt in two days. Trixie also explained that Tootie had to save Chester, Mark had to save AJ, and Elmer had to save Sanjay. But Timmy had to stay behind with Trixie until they returned with Timmy's friends.

Tootie: There's no way that I'd ever leave my precious Timmy with that evil she devil Trixie for three days!

Timmy: Don't worry Tootie, I swear that nothing will happen between me and Trixie while you guys are gone. Besides, if you don't go, FOP will blow up and you'll never see me again.

Timmy then gave Tootie a hug goodbye and Tootie agreed to go and save Chester.

Mark: Incopassitated pink human, how do the three of us humans get to our designated locations in order to save our comrads?

Trixie: The Cantelope forest lies on the western road, the FOPian rainforest, which rains chocolate syrup three times each day, is on the eastern road, and Mount FOPodooma is at the end of the northern road. I must tell you one more thing, do not EVER leave the path or else Crocker will capture you immediately. He has set up all kinds of tempting traps all over the place to either tempt you all into turning back or cause you to leave the path. And with that, I must send you off on your quests.

Mark: There is no way that I, Mark Chang prince of Yugopotamia, will go to a forest where the sky rains death upon the ground three times each day!

Trixie: Don't worry Mark, the trees are so thick that only about 0.001 of the rain makes it through to the ground.

Mark: Well, if that fact is truthful, than I shall bravely go to save my comrad.

Tootie: And I guess that if it'll make Timmy happy, I'll go.

Elmer: And as long as my boyle doesn't control my actions the whole way I'll go too.

Bob: Silence you fool.

Timmy: Then I guess that it's settled, I just wish that I could go with you guys.

Me: Timmy, you have to stay with Trixie while Mark, Tootie, and Elmer find your friends, then you get to go fight Crocker and his boss with your friends. This is my story and that's what's gonna happen.

Timmy: Fine.

Author's note: I know that it's a slow start but I'll get into the actual adventure in chapter three. Please review. But **NO FLAMES!** Okay.


	3. Tootie's western journey

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairly OddParents!

Author's note: Sorry for making you all wait so long, I just got writers block, plus I was trying to work on my Donkey Kong story, Chronicles of the V-Games Chronicle 2: DK Madness. Please enjoy the, hold on. I just got a message: Whoever is the owner of a lime green Cadillac, you are parked on top of George W. Bush, that is all. As I was saying, please enjoy chapter 3 of Wizard of FOP 3: Crocker Rides Again.

Chapter 3: Tootie's Western Journey

Tootie quickly began her journey thinking one thing, the sooner she saves Chester, the sooner she can get back to Timmy. But the second that Tootie stepped on the road, dozens of giant cantelopes fell from the sky, like how watermelons fell on Chester. So anyways, Tootie got out of the pile of cantelopes and continued down the road. She was full of determination since she was only doing it for Timmy. Just as Tootie was getting close to Chester after a few hours of hiking, she was caught in the mouth of a giant living cantelope creature and got thrown back about 20 miles, back to the beginning of the road.

Tootie: Crud, at this rate I'll never save Chester, then Chester will get eaten and Timmy will never forgive me! No, I can't give up, I'm doin' this for Timmy.

And with that, Tootie ran through the forest as fast as she could. When she was about 5 feet away from Chester, she got knocked back about 5 feet by the same giant living cantelope that threw her back before. Then, the giant living cantelope began to speak.

Edgar, the giant living cantelope: Puny mortal! Do you really think that you can stop me from eating your friend? You must have suffered brain damage when those cantelopes fell down on you.

Tootie: I don't really care about Chester, it's just that I have to get him back to my boyfriend Timmy before you eat him, or else Timmy won't like me anymore.

Edgar: Well, if you're trying to retrieve this child because of a matter of love, then...

Tootie: You're gonna let Chester go?

Edgar: No, we must duel to the death!

Tootie: So, if I win I get Chester back, but what happens if you win?

Edgar: If I win, I get to eat both of you.

Tootie: But what if I don't want to duel?

Edgar: You have no choice but to duel me, or else, your little friend here will get an up close look at the inside of my stomache.

Tootie: Well, if it's the only way out, I guess I have to duel you.

Edgar: Wonderful, I look forward to eating the two of you after you lose.

Edgar then pressed a button on a tree and a big inflatable pool filled with jello rose out of the ground with a big bar about 1 foot above the pool. Edgar also pulled out what looked like two giant ear cleaners and threw one to Tootie.

Edgar: Let the duel begin!

Author's note: Please review, but **NO FLAMES!** You flame me, I'll kill you. Got it? I hope so. Adios.


	4. The Duel

Disclaimer!!stneraPddO ylriaF nwo t'nod I

Author's note: .siht gnitirw setunim net tsal eht detsaw evah ll'I esle ro syas siht tahw dnatsrednu lla uoy taht epoh I .ti ekil I tub ,siht ekil gnitirw m'I yhw wonk t'nod I

Chapter 4: The Duel.

Tootie immediately grabbed her weapon, jumped in the air, did a somersault, and landed on the bar with cat-like grace. Edgar pulled his roots out of the ground and jumped onto the bar with his weapon ready for the duel.

Edgar: You ready to lose?

Tootie: Nope, cause I ain't losing this duel. Timmy's depending on me to bring his friend back so that he can fight Crocker, the guy who resurrected Crocker, and deactivate the atom bomb that was placed in the core of FOP.

Tootie charged at Edgar with her giant ear cleaner thing prepared to knock Edgar off of the bar. Just as Tootie was about to knock Edgar off of the bar, Edgar jumped up and flipped over Tootie's head. When Edgar landed, he swung his giant ear cleaner thing at Tootie's legs in an attempt to knock Tootie into the jello-like substance below them, but Tootie grabbed Edgar's ear cleaner thing, pulled down an inch from the jello-like substance, then the giant ear cleaner thing straightened out again and Tootie kicked Edgar in the head causing Edgar to lose balance for a moment. Tootie tried to take advantage of the situation by jumping back onto the bar and taking a cheap shot at Edgar's 'legs', but Edgar wrapped his roots around the bar to keep himself from falling. So Tootie ran in place on the bar kind of like how lumberjacks run on the logs to make them roll. After a few times circling the bar, Edgar was rather disorientated and weak, so then Tootie stopped running on the bar when Edgar was upside down and began hitting Edgar's roots with her giant ear cleaner thing to try to get Edgar to let go of the bar, which he did. But as he was just inches from the jello-like substance beneath the bar, Edgar wrapped his roots around one of the poles holding the bar up and put his giant ear cleaner thing on top of the bar and put one 'hand' on each end of his giant ear cleaner thing. Then he used his roots to shimmy up the pole and onto the underside of the bar. While Edgar was trying to flip back up onto the bar, Tootie smacked Edgar's roots so hard with her giant ear cleaner thing that his roots let go of the bar and Edgar's roots wound up sticking into the jello-like substance beneath the bar which meant that Edgar had lost the duel.

Edgar: Since I'm a giant cantelope plant creature of my word, I will free your friend and let the two of you return to your friend Timmy.

Tootie: I told you that I'd win.

And so, Edgar released Chester from his gooey prison that was stuck to a tree.

Chester: Later creepy plant dude. Oh yeah, Tootie, thanks for saving me from that big cantelope plant guy.

Tootie: It was nothing, anyways, I was fueled by my love for Timmy and thoughts of how mad at me he'd be if I didn't save you.

Chester: Whatever you say.

So, Tootie and Chester headed back to the basic homeland of FOP.

Author's note: .soidA .semalf on tub ,weiver esealP.


	5. Elmer's northern Journey

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Butch owns FOP and Nintendo ownd Gargantua Blarg.

Author's note: Hi Everybody! Sorry for taking FOREVER to add this chapter, but I was having writers block, plus I was trying to work on two other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Elmer's Northern journey

Elmer eagerly began his journey, although there were a few things bothering him like his boyle controlling his actions and makimg him walk off of the path on purpose so that Bob could join Crocker in an attempt to take over FOP, and then Earth. Elmer was also worried about not making it to Mount FOPodooma in time to save Sanjay from the eruption, since Sanjay was probably Elmer's only real friend.

After about a half hour hike, Elmer reached the watermelon forest of doooooooooooooom and by that point he was rather hungry so he reached up and grabbed a watermelon, but when he pulled on the watermelon, the tree fell on him, like it always does whenever someone grabs a watermelon from a tree in the watermelon forest of doooooooooooooom, but since there was noone around to lift the tree off of Elmer, Bob, Elmer's boyle, used is crazy and evil psychic powers to lift the tree off of Elmer because if Elmer died, so would he (he being Bob).

Elmer and Bob soon wound up outside of a very large fortress in the middle of the forest, and since the path lead straight through the fortress, Elmer knew that he had to go through the fortress. When the two got inside of the fortress, it was just a big, empty room.

Elmer: Well, this was anticlimactic, I was expecting a giant boulder to chase me down an incredibly slim walkway with lava on opposite sides and motion-sensing turbo cannons along the outside wall that would be shooting at me through windows in the fortress.

Bob: And I was expecting that this would be a death run similar to what you said, except that there would be nuclear missiles dropping from the ceiling and the walkway would be falling out behind the boulder and we would only have one minute to get through the fortress before the door would close and trap us in here for the last two seconds of out lives before we get killed by the various death traps set up around us.

Just as Bob finished saying this, the fortress changed into what he and Elmer had said, along with a few adjustments like the giant boulder being a giant bomb and the fact that the lava would be rising as the door slowly closes and the turbo cannons would shoot out tiny exploding watermelon seeds. Also, Bob would be bigger and heavier which would cause Elmer to have major balance problems.

Elmer: Why did I have to open my big mouth?

Bob: Who cares, just run!

Elmer began running along the incredibly narrow path while stumbling a little bit because of Bob's increased size.

Elmer: OUCH!

Bob: Maybe if you ran faster, fewer seeds would be able to hit you.

Elmer: Good idea, man your smart.

Bob: Hello, I'm an evil GENIUS.

Elmer: Maybe I won't have AJ try to get rid of you in a few years.

A few hours later...

Elmer: And then, there's the fact that you always think of taking over the world, which is VERY annoying.

Bob: I'm an evil genius, what else am I supposed to think of?

Elmer: Hey Sanjay. Bye Sanjay. So, Bob, why don't you get this evil thing out of your system and try being a good guy for once?

Sanjay: Hello! I'm still trapped here!

Elmer: Oh yeah, the whole 'saving you' thing, I forgot about that part.

Just then, a giant red lava monster rose up out of the volcano.

Gargantua Blarg: If you want to save your friend, you'll have to go through ME first!

Elmer: Can you take care of this guy Bob?

Bob: Sure.

Bob the shot an ice beam at Gargantua Blarg and caused him to go back down into the volcano and Elmer untied Sanjay.

Author's note: Please review, but no flames. Adios.


	6. Mark's eastern Journey

Author's note: I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I just had the worst case of writer's block. I will try to update more often from now on, though I can't make any promises. Please enjoy the chapter. I tried to make it longer than my usual chapters to make up for the lack of update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly OddParents or any related characters. All I own is the magical land of FOP and any other non-trademarked/copywritten material in this story.

Chapter 6: Mark's eastern journey

Mark: Ummmmmmm, mystical pink human, I am highly allergic to chocolate and will not be able to rescue the tiny bald iron human.

Trixie: Don't worry, while you are in FOP your allergies and such are not the same as on Earth, so you should be fine while rescuing AJ.

Mark: Okay then, I shall now begin my sacred quest to rescue the tiny bald iron human.

Mark then pulled out a Yugopotamian umbrella that deflects chocolate just in case his 'allergies' still exhisted in FOP. Then Mark continued his quest for AJ.

Outside the FOPian rainforest...

Mark looked at the FOPian rainforest with much fear in his heart, despite the fact that he had a Yugopotamian umbrella that which was designed to protect him from the chocolate, but as anyone who saw the Fairly OddParents halloween episode would know, Yugopotamian anti-candy technology does not work too well. But, getting back on topic, Mark continued on into the rainforest due to the fact that, as a friend of Timmy, Chester, and AJ, Mark was required to rescue AJ from the FOPian rainforest.

Mark: This forest seems rather different than I would have expected, seeing as the sky is not raining the deadly chocolate upon my umbrella-protected head.

Just as Mark finished saying this, large brown rainclouds quickly formed above the rainforest and drops of chocolate began falling rapidly from the sky.

Mark: It appears that I have spoken too soon.

The rain continued to fall faster and faster with every step Mark took. Eventually, a few drops of chocolate broke through the thick treetops and landed on Mark's umbrella, burning a whole through the umbrella and landing on Mark's head.

Mark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE DEADLY CHOCOLATE HAS LANDED ON MY HEAD!!!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!!! Wait a second, the chocolate is not burning through my skin resulting in an undescribably painful and horrific death. The mystical pink human was correct about my chocolate 'allergies' not existing in this world. I wonder what chocolate tastes like.

Mark then opened up his mouth and began catching chocolate rain drops on his tongue.

Mark: This chocolate is almost as delicious as a brocolli sundae with spinache sprinkles and a turnip on top, with a side of manure. It is quite a shame that my chocolate 'allergies' exist outside of this world, for I would greatly enjoy consuming this chocolate once I have returned to Earth.

A few minutes later, Mark noticed a large sign advertising a roadside brocolli stand that was supposed to be about another quarter of a mile up the road.

Mark: RADICAL!!! A brocolli stand!

Mark then ran as fast as he could until he saw the brocolli stand, which was about five feet off the side of the road. The brocolli stand looked very similar to the lemonade stands that little kids make on t.v. shows.

Mark: This brocolli stand seems somewhat suspicious. I feel as though something bad would happen if I go to this purveyor of delicious brocolli.

Just then, another sign folded down from the original sign on top of the brocolli stand. The second sign read 'Act now and we'll also throw in three 20 lb sacks of manure, ten pounds of spinache and five pounds of turnips. Mark noticed the second sign and immediately ran over to the brocolli stand, forgetting what he was just thinking. This was a very bad idea for Mark because a few seconds after Mark stepped off the Eastern Road, Crocker swooped in on his broomstick and grabbed Mark.

Crackpot, I mean Crocker: HA!!! I knew I'd be able to trick you into walking off the path with that fake brocolli stand!!! Now, you're going to take a nice, painful trip with me.

Mark: Um, frightening hunch-backed, ear-necked _human_, who are you?

Crocker: You mean to tell me that you have never heard of DENZEL CROCKER, the wicked warlock of the west?

Mark: Nope, never heard of you.

Crocker: Didn't Trixie tell you ANYTHING when you got here?

Mark: She did say some stuff, but do to the fact that she is _hideous_ I tried not to pay much attention to her.

Crocker: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! All the boys at Dimmsdale Elementary think Trixie Tang is the most beautiful girl in existance. Are you from some other planet or something?

Mark: Yeah, I am Mark, the prince of the dreaded war-planet of Yugopotamia.

Crocker: Well, that explains a lot. I have heard that Yugopotamians tend to think completely opposite from the way Earthlings do. For example, on Earth, flowers are a thing of beauty, teddy bears are considered cute and adorable, and chocolate is a delicious treat beloved by many. But on Yugopotamia, flowers are hideous and cause bleading and burning when they come in contact with your flesh, hugging a teddy bear causes you to burst into flames, and chocolate is a lethal poison that not even the mightiest of your warriors are able to even come in contact with. Also, women who would be considered beautiful by Earth people are considered hideous by Yugopotamians.

Mark: That's right.

Crocker: But enough about that. It's time for you to take that nice, painful trip with me.

Mark: I have just one question for you.

Crocker: What?

Mark: Where are you taking me?

Crocker: I'm taking you to my horrible dungeon of doom, suffering, and despair. It's specially designed to figure out exactly what scares, hurts, and upsets you the most then make them happen to you.

Mark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Crocker: Scream all you want, it won't help you at all.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Anyone who reviews gets a snickerdoodle. Anyone who flames gets to spend a weekend with Vicky and Ricky. Adios.


	7. The horrible dungeon of doom

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon own Fairly OddParents, all I own is the magical land of FOP.

Author's note: Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7: The horrible dungeon of doom, suffering, and despair

As Mark was being taken to the horrible dungeon of doom, suffering, and despair, Mark could only imagine what horrors would await him. The very first thing that came to Mark's mind was the thought of Mandie trying to kill him. Mark also thought of being trapped at Flappy Bob's Peppy Happy Learnatorium with Gary and Betty and their soy cubes.

Approximately 15 minutes later, Crocker pointed out the dungeon of doom, suffering, and despair, which they'd be landing at within the next five minutes. Basically, the dungeon looked like one of the large towers that you'd see on a medievil castle, except slightly more advanced. First of all, it had lazer beams criss-crossing in tic-tac-toe style patterns instead of steel bars across the front entrance. Second of all, there was the large flashing neon sign that said "Denzel Crocker's Horrible Dungeon of Doom, Suffering, and Despair" above the entrance. Third of all, there was a hatch on the roof that was slowly opening as Crocker and Mark approached. Those were the only differences visible from the outside. A few seconds before Denzel and Mark arrived at the dungeon, Crocker did a barrel-roll, which caused Mark to fall off of the broomstick and into the opening in the top of the dungeon, which immediately closed after Mark passed through it.

Once Mark hit the ground, a bright light, which was actually a mental scanner, slowly lowered from the ceiling of the tower. After the tower scanned Mark, a mechanical voice, which sounded kind of like Karen, Plankton's computer wife.

Mechanical voice: Mental scan complete. Subject: Mark Chang. Fears: The Gigglepies, soy cubes, Princess Mandie, Gary and Betty, and his parents being captured by Gigglepies. Weaknesses: Flowers, rainbows, hugs, and Earthly affection.

Immediately after the mechanical voice stopped, a bunch of beams of light appeared in the middle of the tower. When the beams of light disappeared, Gary, Betty, Mandie, about 75 Gigglepies, Mark's parents, and at least 150 lovestruck school girls with flowers and teddy bears appeared where the light beams had been less than five seconds ago.

Gary and Betty: Who wants soy cubes? How about you, special black haired guest?

Figuring that Gary and Betty were talking to him, Mark then ran off screaming, only to immediately wind up in the crowd of lovestruck school girls with flowers and teddy bears.

School girls: He's sooo dreamy.

Mark then ran away from the crowd of lovestruck school girls, and ran into his wife to be, Mandie.

Mandie: Mark!!! I knew you'd come running back to me some day. Now marry me, OR DIE!!!!

Mark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Mark then ran away from Mandie, who started chasing after him, along with the 150 or so lovestruck school girls and Gary and Betty, with their large plate of soy cubes. While running away screaming, Mark accidentally tripped over a rock and landed in a huge circle of Gigglepies who were carrying those huge staffs with feathers on the ends, which they were using to tickle Mark and his parents, who were also surrounded by the Gigglepies.

Overlord Glee: Hello, hello I am Overlord glee. Won't you please come and bow down to me?

School girls: Awwwwe, they're so cute.

Mandie then tried to move in on Mark while he was distracted by the threat of the Gigglepies. Unfortunately for Mandie, Mark happened to look up at Mandie a few seconds after she began closing in on Mark, which caused him to scream even louder than he was from the Gigglepies torturing him and his parents. The Gigglepies then turned around to see what made Mark scream louder, only to see Mandie, who apparantly interested the Gigglepies due to the fact that they'd never seen Mandie before. The Gigglepies then lost interest in Mark and immediately closed in on Mandie.

Mandie: Back off you weird little freaks!!

Mandie then reached for her giant flamesword, only to find that she wasn't carrying it for once. Mandie then tried to find one of her other weapons, only to find that she was not carrying any of them. Due to Mandie's defenseless state, she was unable to get rid of the Gigglepies, so she ran away from them instead, only to wind up surrounded by the Gigglepies with her back to the wall.

Meanwhile, the lovestruck girls began closing in on Mark. At this point, Mark was trapped in a corner. Well technically, since the dungeon was circular, so Mark technically wasn't in a corner, but you get the idea. Anyways, the lovestruck school girls were closing in on Mark. Behind the lovestruck girls came Gary and Betty, who were carrying a huge plate of soy cubes.

Mark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mark's scream of terror was so loud that Timmy could hear it all the way back in the central area of FOP. Of course, anything with approximately 75 exclamation marks after it would definitely be heard by most of the residents of FOP.

Meanwhile, back in the central area of FOP...

Timmy and Trixie were hanging out in Trixie's house. Timmy was telling Trixie about his past two adventures in FOP while he waited for his friends to return, when suddenly Timmy was interrupted by an incredibly loud scream coming from outside.

Timmy: Did you hear that?

Trixie:Did I hear what?

Timmy: That incredibly loud scream of terror, it sounded kind of like Mark. I think he might be in trouble. We should probalby go help him. Our only problem is that he's somewhere in the middle of the FOPian rainforest and we might not be able to find him in time.

Trixie: We could fly there in my magic bubble.

Timmy: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Trixie: Alright then, let's go.

Just as they were about to get inside the bubble, a thought came to Timmy's mind.

Timmy: Trixie, why do you always make me and my friends save FOP by travelling everywhere on foot to get what we need to beat the bad guys when you can just travel around in your pink bubble and save FOP more quickly and efficiently?

Me: Because if she did, then there would be no story. Now get moving. Mark only has a few minutes left.GO! GO! GO!!!

Trixie and Timmy then got into Trixie's magical bubble, which began to shrink once they got inside, and headed off in the direction that Mark's scream of terror came from.

Author's note: Please review. But please, no flames. Any and all of you pyromaniacs out there who decide to flame me will be spending the next March 15 wearing a fairy costume while hanging out with Crocker. Adios.


	8. Rescue Mission

Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

Inside the magic bubble, which was currently about the size of a gumball...

Timmy: Trixie, how the heck are you able to ride in this thing without getting a cramp?

Trixie: Because, Timmy, I have magical powers that I use to make the ride more comfortable. Plus I usually ride alone so there's usually more space.

Timmy: Then can't you maybe use your powers to make the bubble a little bigger? Or maybe just make a second bubble for me to ride in?

Trixie then used her magical powers to make the bubble bigger. Now, instead of being the size of a gumball, the bubble was the size of a baseball.

Timmy: That's much better, thanks.

Trixie: No problem, making people happy and keeping the peace is my job. Well, actually my job is to summon you and your friends to save FOP, I'm really just a figure head. But you understand what I mean.

So, Timmy and Trixie continued along on their journey to find Mark and save him from the dungeon.

Approximately 15 minutes later...

Timmy: Trixie, look up ahead! I think I see something!!

Trixie: That's Crocker's horrible dungeon of doom, suffering, and despair! That must be where Mark is.

Timmy: How can you tell?

Trixie: I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact that there's a large message written in the dirt that says 'MARK IS HERE!'

Timmy:Oh. Well then, what are we doing up here? We need to get in there and save Mark!

Slowly, Trixie's magical pink bubble began to descend and expand until it was about five feet above the ground and approximately 10 feet across. The bubble then dissappeared with a faint popping noise, causing Timmy and Trixie to fall to the ground and land in a heap, right in the middle of the A in Mark's name in the message. Timmy and Trixie then got up and ran toward the dungeon, until they were a few feet from the wall.

Timmy: How are we gonna get in Trixie?

Trixie: Let me handle this. ABRIR AJONJOLI!!!

Then, the wall peeled open, revealing a large circle of giggling schoolgirls and gigglepies, Gary and Betty, and Mandie surrounding a small boy with dark hair, a pink shirt, green shorts, and a pink and green hat. This boy, whom Timmy and Trixie soon realized was Mark, was covered in soy cubes and had kissy marks in various shades of reds and pinks all over his face.When Timmy saw the scene in front of him, he was utterly confused, especially since all the things happening to Mark would usually hurt Mark, but instead of an expression of pain, Mark looked truly happy.

Timmy: What the heck is going on here, Mark? I thought that soy cubes were, as you would put it, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too healthy. Also, I thought that any amount of Earthly affection would cause you pain and short out your image fakifier. Plus, you're scared to death of Mandie and the gigglepies.

Mark: I believed all of these facts as well, but then I discovered that in this magical land of FOP, I am just an average human boy who is not affected by the weaknesses of Yugopotamians. Also, as I am a human, I find the gigglepies to be rather cute looking and I have also realized that my fiance, Mandie, who I previously believed to be hideous, is actually rather attractive and the two of us are to be wed soon after we finish our adventure in FOP.

Timmy: Well, if u want to live to see the end of our adventure in FOP, you'd better get back to your journey to save AJ so that Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and I can go and beat Crocker and his new boss.

Mark: It's not like FOP will explode if I don't save your friend.

Timmy: That's exactly what's gonna happen. Don't you remember Trixie telling you that Crocker placed a giant bomb at the core of FOP that will blow up in less than three days? That's why we needed you, Tootie, and Elmer to come here.

Mark: Chill out Turner.

Before Mark could continue talking, Timmy cut him off.

Timmy: Chill out?!?! Chill out? How do you expect me to _chill out_ when this world is going to blow up soon if me and my friends don't stop Crocker and his new boss, which I can't do until YOU save AJ?

Mark: Calm down dude. I was just gonna say that I'm ready to leave and that, despite the extreme joy I feel while being trapped in Crocker's dungeon (which is more like a spa than a dungeon) the needs of the many overrule the needs of the few, which is why I am coming with you now.

Timmy: Ok. Sorry I yelled at you, that was just the stress talking.

Trixie: How about I give you guys a ride back to the eastern road?

Timmy and Mark: That would be awesome.

Trixie then summoned up her magical pink bubble around Mark, Timmy, and herself. Like always, the bubble began shrinking as it ascended into the air, until it became the size of a kickball. Trixie then steered the bubble back to the eastern road, where she dropped off Timmy and Mark.

Timmy and Mark: Thanks Trixie.

Trixie: Good luck guys.

Trixie then flew away in her pink bubble leaving Timmy and Mark to finish Mark's quest to find and save AJ.


	9. Mark and Timmy's quest for AJ

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the magical land of FOP and all the ideas I put into this story. Butch Hartman owns anything that I did not create.

Author's note: It feels good to be posting chapters again. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9: Mark and Timmy's quest for AJ

Soon after Trixie left, a thought occured to Mark.

Mark: Timmy, why did you not return with Trixie?

Me: Let me answer that for you Mark. I decided that Timmy might be useful to you again once you find AJ next chapte. Plus, since Timmy is the star of the show that I borrowed you guys from, I figured that Timmy deserves to be in it more often.

Mark: Ok. I guess that that makes sense.

Mark and Timmy continued walking down the Eastern road for about an hour before another thought came to Mark's mind.

Mark: Timmy, are you sure that we're still heading east? Because some of this terain is beginning to look rather familiar.

Timmy: Of course I'm sure. That's why I headed this way, you were the one who decided to follow me.

Mark: Well, just to be sure that we are proceding in the correct direction, I will use my high-tech Yugopotamian directionalizer device to tell us which way we are headed.

Mark then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Yugopotamian directionalizer device, which bared a striking resemblence to an average compass. The only difference was that it had a second screen that pulled out of the side with a little keypad.

Timmy: So, are we heading in the right direction?

Mark: Give me a minute. This highly advanced device takes over 10,000 days to activate and even longer to adjust it to this world's magnetic field.

Timmy: We don't have that kind of time!!! FOP is going to blow up in less than three days!!!

Mark: Chill out Turner, I was talking about Yugopotamian time. On my planet, 10,000 days is like twelve seconds in Earth time.

Timmy: Well, that's a relief.

Mark then went back to setting up his Yugopotamian directionalizer device. After a few seconds of typing in coordinates and such, Mark pointed the Yugopotamian directionalizer device in the direction they were heading, and waited for the readout.

Timmy: So, which direction have we been heading in for the past hour?

Mark: According to the readout, we have actually been heading West.

Timmy: Are you serious?

Mark: Wait a sec, I think I was holding this thing backwards.

Timmy: I sure hope you were holding it backwards. You should probably double check, just to make sure that your readings were right.

Mark then repeated the process of putting in the coordinates and then held it in the direction he was facing, but before he pressed the activate button, he made sure that he was pointing the device in the correct direction. After a few seconds, the device printed out a second set of readings.

Timmy: So, what do they say? Have we been going backwards this whole time, or what?

Mark: As much as I hate to say it, we really were travelling in the wrong direction for the past hour.

Timmy: Then let's turn our butts around and run like a pair of crazy idiots.

Mark: I guess we'll have to if we want to save AJ in time.

Just as Timmy and Mark were about to start running, the trees on either side of the path shot out a 20 foot tall wall of vines, surrounding them on all sides.

Timmy: What the heck is happening?

Mark: I don't know!!! But we'd better figure out how to get out of this before whatever did that decides to attack.

Just as Mark finished that sentence, a continuous barrage of water melons began shooting out of the walls, pummeling Mark and Timmy from every angle. But after only a minute of shooting, the barage mysteriously stopped, leaving Timmy and Mark buried under a pile of water melons that was nearly as high as the walls. Miraculously, Timmy and Mark were able to emerge from the pile, battered and bruised. But at least they were still alive.

Mark: What the heck was that? I swear, this day just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

Timmy: I know, but then again, the land of FOP has always been known for causing water melon related pain.

Then, just as suddenly as the walls of vines had appeared, they began to recede until only the one that blocked their path eastward was remaining. Then, the wall just collapsed into a heap of vines.

Timmy: Ok, I've experienced a lot of crazy and painful moments in FOP, but that was definitely one of the weirdest.

Suddenly, the pile of vines began to stir and change shape. Out of the center of the pile, a large mass began to arise. The mass basically looked like a giant cylinder with a rounded off top. Once the pile of vines had risen to about 20 feet, two other mounds began forming out of the sides of the giant mound about 2/3 of the way up. These mounds then turned into a pair of arms while the remainder of the mass took on a sub-human form, creating a head, similar to that of Undergrowth from Danny Phantom. The giant vine creature looked almost exactly like a giant greenish human, except for the fact that it had a large pile of vines that it slid around on instead of legs.

Mark: Timmy, do you see what I see?

Timmy: If you mean a giant plant monster blocking our path eastward, then yeah, I see exactly what you see.

Mark: What are we gonna do? We're too battered and bruised to fight it head on. And there's no way around it because if we step off of the path, Crocker will capture us again.

Timmy: Well we've gotta try something, and quick.

Before Timmy and Mark had a chance to plan their attack, the giant vine monster shot another barrage of water melons at Timmy and Mark. Without thinking, Timmy and Mark both jumped to the side of the road in order to dodge the barrage of water melons. A few seconds after they landed, Timmy and Mark heard maniacal laughter coming from above. Soon after they heard the maniacal laughter, they saw Crocker riding in on his broomstick.

Timmy: Aw crud, not him again.

Mark: Aren't we already in enough danger as it is.

Crocker: You twerps know the rules. If you step off of the road, I will fly in and capture you. Trixie may have been able to cast a spell over the roads to keep me from getting at you while you're on the roads, but she never thought to use the spell to prevent you twerps from getting off. And now that you've left the path, I get to capture you and take you to my new dungeon. And seeing as you were able to escape from my first dungeon, I'll have to take you twerps to my second dungeon, the jungle dungeon of doom!!!

Crocker then swooped down and grabbed Timmy and Mark and flew over to his jungle dungeon of doom. Conveniently though, the dungeon turned out to be at the eastern end of the FOPian rainforest.

Author's note: I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please review, but no flames. Also, before I forget, I would like to mention that partial credit for this chapter goes to Dragon1111, who gave me a lot of help with this chapter. First 10 reviewers get a free cookie. Adios.


	10. The Jungle Prison of Doom

Disclaimer: As you know, I own nothing except for the land of FOP and any characters I wind up creating.

Author's note: Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. I made up for that by making this chapter a few pages longer than usual. Now kick back, relax, and enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 10: The Jungle Dungeon of Doom

After about an hour of flying, Timmy and Mark began to see a tall building in the distance, which they figured must be Crocker's Jungle Dungeon of Doom. After about another minute, Crocker's broom stopped moving, which Timmy and Mark found weird because they knew that they couldn't already be at the dungeon. But suddenly, the back of the brom split open and began unfolding into a large platform with a metallic door in the middle. After the platform unfolded, the door on the platform slowly opened and a large cannon began to rise out of the doorway.

Mark: What the heck is going on? Last time, you captured me, you took me all the way to the dungeon then pulled a barrel roll, causing me to fall into the opening in the top of the dungeon.

Crocker: Well this is a different dungeon so you'll be arriving differently.

Crocker then used his magical powers to lift Timmy and Mark in the air and drop them into the barrel of the cannon. After Timmy and Mark landed in the cannon, they felt the barrel begin to slowly lower, then raise up agian and then lower one last time so that they were at an exact 45º angle. Then the cannon turned back and forth a few times until it was perfectly lined up with the Jungle Dungeon of Doom. Then, a mechanical voice, just like the one in Crocker's other dungeon, began to speak.

Mechanical voice: Launch sequence initiated. Launching in T-minus 10... 9... 8...

Crocker: Any last words before I blast you into my dungeon?

Timmy: Yeah, why the heck are you using a cannon to launch us to your dungeon?

Crocker: This was actually the way that they traditionally kicked people out of town back in the olden days in Ye Olde Town With No Name. My great, great grandfather, Alden Bitteroot was actually the one who came up with this idea.

Computer voice: 3... 2... 1... 0...

The cannon then blasted Timmy and Mark off at a break-neck speed.

Timmy and Mark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Timmy and Mark continued screaming in terror for about another five minutes before they realized that being launched through the air felt kind of cool.

Timmy: Hey, this is actually kind of fun once you get used to it.

Mark: Indeed it is. Although, we're going nearly 500 miles per hour right now, so we might wanna roll when we hit the ground.

Timmy: Good idea Mark.

Just a few seconds after Timmy said this, Timmy and Mark began rolling. Unfortunately, just as they began rolling, they crash landed in the Jungle Prison, making a crater about 2 feet deep.

Mark: That was fun and painful at the same time.

Timmy: Yeah, it was pretty fun.

Just then, Timmy spotted something on the wall that drained all the pain of his crash landing from his body and replaced it with a strange mixture of joy and fear at the same time. AJ was hanging from the wall. His arms were spread out so that his body looked like a lower case letter 't' with a bracket on each wrist holding each of his arms against the wall as well as another bracket around both of his ankles that was holding his legs against the wall.

Timmy: Mark, do you see what I see?

Mark: Yes I do, as long as you're talking about your friend AJ hanging from the wall.

Timmy: We need to figure out some way to get AJ off the wall.

Mark: Why don't we try using an electromagnet?

Timmy: What's an electromagnet?

Mark: It's a type of magnet thats pull can be turned on and off. All we do is turn on the electromagnet, which will create a strong enough magnetic pull to get AJ off of the wall. Also, the magnetic pull will scramble any computerized security devices that Crocker might have set up here.

Timmy: Sounds good to me.

Mark then pulled out an electromagnet from his pocket, turned it on, and soon began to see the braces holding AJ to the wall begin to loosen. Once the braces were dislodged from the wall, they were pulled towards Mark by his electromagnet. A few seconds after the braces hit the electromagnet, AJ was pulled into the magnet as well. Once AJ's body hit the magnet, Mark turned it off and AJ fell to the floor with a resounding thud. A few seconds later, AJ stood up and brushed the dust off of himself.

AJ: Hey guys.

Timmy: Hey AJ, glad to see you're okay.

Mark: Yeah, we were really worried about you.

AJ: Where are we, and how did we get here?

Timmy then explained to AJ where they were and how they got there. During his explaination, Timmy couldn't help but notice that something seemed different about AJ. Timmy just shrugged it off, figuring that it was just because AJ had been trapped in a jungle prison for about a day.

AJ: Okay, I guess all of that makes sense. My only question is why Trixie didn't just take you guys to the prison to save me and then take the three of us back.

Me: That's because I felt that that would make things go too quickly, and I wanted to make there be a journey to find AJ. Of course then, I got tired of the long journey and decided, with the help of my good friend Dragon 1111, for you guys to get captured by Crocker again and have the three of you guys meet up here for a little reunion.

Timmy: That was strange. But then again, superdork398 is a pretty strange guy.

Mark: Whatever. Now can we please get back to our adventure? Don't forget about the giant bomb that Crocker planted at the core of FOP. We need to get going if we're gonna beat Crocker, his new boss, and deactivate the bomb in time.

AJ: Mark's got a point. Now let's get going.

Timmy: One problem, we're trapped in here.

Mark: No we're not. When Timmy and I got launched in here, we created a hole in the roof. We can just get out through there

Timmy: There's still the problem of how to get up to the hole in the roof.

AJ: No problem, I have a built in jet pack that's strong enough to carry all three of us.

A panel then folded open on AJ's back and out of AJ's back came the jet pack. From the jet pack, a handle folded out on each side.

AJ: Hold on tightly guys, this is gonna be one heck of a ride.

Timmy and Mark then grabbed the handles that folded out of the jet pack and held on for dear life as the engine of the jet pack began to roar. Seconds later, the three of them were flying straight up through the hole in the ceiling and up about another five hundred feet into the sky, before coming to an abrupt stop.

Timmy: What's going on, why did you stop?

AJ: I'm searching the ground for the central home area of FOP.

A split second later, AJ saw the central home area of FOP and angled himself downward towards it and continued flying directly towards it. One minute later, Timmy, Mark, and AJ landed safely in the central home area of FOP.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, but no flames. First five people to review get a snickerdoodle. All flamers get trapped in a room with Vicky, Crocker, Francis, and a lot of painful weapons and other painful objects.


	11. Stupid Watermelon!

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... I own nothing except for my own ideas. Fairly OddParents is owned by Butch Hartman.

Author's Note: Hello Everyone, it feels great to be updating again. Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11: Stupid Watermelon!!!

Just as Timmy, Mark, and AJ were landing in the central home area of FOP, they noticed Tootie, Chester, Elmer, and Sanjay all returning from their journeys as well.

Trixie: This is incredibly convenient. All of you returned at the same time. Now, before you go off to fight Crocker, we need to get something straight. We need to decide if Tootie, Elmer, and Mark are staying here to help save FOP or if the three of you are going home.

While Trixie was saying this, Chester's mind, or what's left of it, was drifting off into memories of his previous adventures in FOP. The main thing that Chester remembered from his adventures was melon-related pain. After this thought occurred to Chester, he stopped reminiscing and tried to pay attention to what Trixie was saying. This wouldn't have been difficult for Chester if it wasn't for the fact that he noticed a large watermelon sitting over by the edge of the road. When Chester saw the watermelon, his mind became filled with thoughts of getting revenge on watermelons for all of the pain that they caused him. Chester then ran over to the melon and kicked it as hard as he could, causing him to break most of the bones in his left foot.

Chester: Stupid watermelon!!! The stupid thing broke my foot!

Reluctantly realizing that he could not defeat the large watermelon, Chester began hopping back over to rejoin his friends and try to listen to whatever Trixie was saying. While Chester was hopping back, the watermelon split open and a large mass of vines sprouted out of the watermelon. The large mass of vines immediately began taking the form of the giant vine monster from chapter 9. Timmy was the only one who noticed the giant vine monster forming behind Chester and tried to warn his friends.

Timmy: Look guys, there's a giant vine monster behind Chester!

Everyone then looked over to where Timmy was pointing and saw the giant vine monster. Unfortunately for them, it was too late for them to stop the monster for it had already formed. The only difference between this vine monster and the one from chapter 9 is that this one had a bunch of armor made from watermelon shells. The monster then reached down and grabbed Timmy and his friends. The only one that was able to escape the monster was Trixie. Luckily for Trixie, the giant vine monster did not notice her.

Timmy: I wonder where this giant vine monster is taking us.

AJ: With our luck, he's taking us to Crocker.

Chester: Why do all the villains in this world automatically have to be working for Crocker? Why can't this guy be working solo? Ever think of that Mr. Smartypants?

AJ: Well I guess that that's a possibility, but chances are that this guy is working for Crocker.

For the next couple of hours,Timmy and his friends continued to discuss their opinions on whose side the monster was on.

Chester: ...and that's why not all of the things that capture us have to be working for Crocker

AJ: I guess when you put it that way, it does make sense.

Just as Chester finished this statement, Timmy and his friends noticed a large castle in the distance. The castle looked highly familiar to Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Sanjay, but they couldn't remember why, until suddenly the exact same thought popped into each of their heads. The vine monster was taking them to Crocker's castle from their original adventure in FOP. As the monster approached the castle, Timmy and his friends could see that almost nothing had changed since their original adventure, except for a few windows were broken, some tiles were missing on the roof, and some moss had also grown on the roof.

AJ: Ha!! In your face Chester! I knew this guy was working for Crocker.

Chester: Whatever AJ, I guess that you were right.

AJ: Aren't I always? Go AJ. Go AJ. Go AJ. Go AJ. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh.

Chester: Okay AJ, we get it, you were right and I was wrong. You don't have to rub it in everyone's face.

Giant Plant Monster: Will you annoying brats just shut up!?!?! Why do you care that I work for Crocker?

AJ: I may be the smartest one here, but I don't even really know why we care about that. I guess we just needed something to talk about.

Giant Plant Monster: See what I mean, you kids just keep talking and talking. You guys are captured by a giant monster who's taking you to the lair of your arch enemy. You guys sound more like you're all waiting for a bus. I'd rather tear out my brain stem, carry it to the nearest four way intersection and skip rope with it than continue listening to you brats.

Just then, Timmy and his friends were absorbed into the Giant Plant Monster's hands and launched out of his finger tips like the needles from the human pin cushion in the episode where Timmy ran away and became a carny. Timmy and his friends flew threw the air for about a minute before crashing through a window in Crocker's castle and landing in what appeared to be a library.

Tootie: What is this place?

Anti-Fairy: Allow me to explain. This is the personal study I added after resurrecting that fool, Crocker.

Timmy and his friends all turned around immediately to see who it was that was speaking. Timmy when he looked into the face of the anti-fairy and immediately knew who it was.

Aurhor's Note: Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to make this chapter a cliffhanger. I want at least two reviews for this chapter plus a few more reviews for some of my other chapters before I update the next chapter.


End file.
